Park Days and Butterflies
by Kady-SN
Summary: AU Supernatural ficlet; another piece for our Daddy! 'verse. This time, it's Dean and his adorable niece, Julia. Julia makes a 'friend.'


**Title:** Park Days and Butterflies

**Authors:** PlatinumRoseLady and Kadysn

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dean. No one owns Dean, even though Kripke claims to. We just hog some of his time then give him back happier than he was before!

**Summary:** Another ficlet in our Daddy! 'verse, though this one features Dean instead of Sam. We didn't think you'd mind any. Dean spends the day with his adorable niece, Julia, who makes a new 'friend.'

**Words: **1075

wWw

Just as the brothers were aught to do, they once again decided to each take one of the twins and give them more one-on-one time. Sam took Angel for the day; Dean took Julia, leaving Rose and Jamie to spend the day with the new babies, Robin and Ethan. Neither dad wanted the girls to feel neglected just because the boys took a lot of attention. Even though he was as proud as punch over his son, Dean adored the girls and loved spending time with them.

He kissed Jamie and Ethan, wished them a great day, then Dean headed out to pick up his girl, Julia.

Dean picked up Julia, along with a bagful of her favorite toys and some lunch packed by her mother, Rose. Before Dean could even ask her, Rose gave him a smirk and said "There're two pieces of pie for desert...and Julia BETTER get one of them, brother-in-law." Rose's voice was firm, but she tossed Julia a wink and made her smile.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, princess, the park awaits!" Dean scooped up his tiny niece and swung in her in the air. Her long brown hair flowing in the breeze, Julia's giggles floated through the air to settle in the Impala. He buckled her in, and took off for the nearby park.

After parking, Dean took Julia by the hand, and the two of them walked to the playground, Dean taking smaller steps instead of his usual swagger, since Julia's tiny feet could only go so fast. "What do you want to do first, Julia-bug?"

Julia looked around; there were a few other kids in the park, and she was feeling a little shy. There was nobody playing on the swing set, so she pointed at it.

"Swings, p'ease, De-De?" she asked shyly.

"Swing it is!" Dean grinned. He followed her as she crossed the grassy space between the parking lot and the swings area. As they walked, Dean kept his eyes moving. Years of being vigilant was a hard habit to break, had he even wanted to.

Reaching the swings, Dean lifted the little girl up and into one of them, one that was made of hard plastic and which had both a front and back piece to keep her securely seated. He grasped the sides, then asked, "Are you ready, baby girl?"

Julia nodded excitedly. "Yeah, De-De! Wan' go high!"

Dean shrugged. "Ok, baby. We'll go high." He pushed her far enough he was able to duck under as she passed over his head, then he turned so he could watch her as she came back his way, facing him. "Was that high enough?" He knew she wasn't as brave about heights as her sister was, so he wanted to make sure he didn't scare her.

Julia giggled. "'igher, De-De! Le's go!"

"Awesome!" Dean chuckled. Apparently the munchkin had gotten over some of her fears. "That's my girl!" He pushed her even higher, repeatedly, and laughed as she begged to go even higher.

Julia was having SUCH a good time! She wondered why she'd ever been scared of going high. It was like flying, just like the birds, just like –

"Bu'ffwy!" Julia squealed in delight as a blue and green butterfly danced through the air near her little face.

Dean, hearing her shriek, stopped the swing, senses on the alert. "Julia? What's the matter, baby? Why'd you –"

"Bu'ffwy, De-De!" Julia pointed up in the air, where the multi-colored bug dipped and dived on the breeze.

Dean looked up and gave a sigh of relief, along with a laugh. "Cripes, kiddo, you scared the heck outta me!" He ruffled her curls, and looked up where she was pointing. "Oh, it's a butterfly." He grinned – it was so refreshing, so amazing to be around this innocent little soul. "Sure looks pretty happy, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" Julia wiggled her finger and called out "Bu'ffwy! C'mere, bu'ffwy!"

"Um, honey, I don't think that's gonna..." Dean's words died on his lips as the butterfly drifted down like a snowflake and landed right in the palm of Julia's little hand.

She cooed happily and gave Dean a radiant smile. "See, De-De? He nice bu'ffwy – he wants be fweinds!"

He'd never seen anything like it. He knelt beside the swing, and held it steady as he watched Julia interact with the butterfly.

"Isn't he pwetty, De-De?" Julia asked, her voice soft. "He b'ue like Da-Da's eyes, and g'een like you and An'els."

Dean was flabbergasted that her young mind picked up on details like that. His niece constantly amazed him. _Takes after her dad,_he realized. "Yeah, he sure is, sweetie."

Julia giggled sweetly as the butterfly walked around on her hand, and her mirth spread to Dean, causing him to chuckle. "What's funny, baby girl?"

"He gots 'ittle feets – dey feels funny!" she replied, watching her new friend in utter fascination. "We takes 'im 'ome, De-De?" There was so much hope in her voice, Dean truly hated what he was going to have to say.

"Well, Julia, he's a wild...er, bug. He belongs out here." Seeing Julia's lip wibble a tiny bit, he added "Besides, if we took him home, his Mom and Dad would miss him a whole lot."

Julia's eyes grew wide "Bu'ffwy's gots Ma-Ma and Da-Da?" she asked, looking at her new friend in a different light.

"Sure, he does!" Dean sat down on the grass, clearly getting into spinning a tale for his niece. "He's probably got sisters and brothers and lots of butterfly friends. You wouldn't want them to worry about him, would you?"

Julia shook her head and said "No, dey be sad if he go 'way wit' us." The butterfly chose that moment to rise off Julia's hand and float up into the air. Dean braced himself for the tears he was sure were about to start, but instead Julia clapped her hands and waved at the flitting spot of color. "Bye-bye, bu'ffwy! Be goo' for you Ma-Ma and Da-Da!" She looked over at Dean, gave him a dose of Puppy Eyes. "De-De, 'ave bye-bye!"

If it had been anyone else, Dean would've told 'em to drop dead. Because it was his niece, who he could refuse nothing, he played along. He tossed the departing butterfly a wave and a shout of "Later, dude!" He stood up and took Julia out of the swing, spinning her in the air and smiling as she shrieked with laughter.

_a/n: Stay tuned. There will be more._


End file.
